


Treat and Trick

by beautywind



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 被攻君福利促進協會會長小樂凹了這篇萬聖節賀文，為了給小紅發福利也是不擇手段，Happy Halloween！本篇接續在小樂2018/10/27於感染歐美場上發放的無料劇情。





	Treat and Trick

法蘭克其實很不喜歡過節日，每到這種萬聖節、感恩節、聖誕節還有亂七八糟數不清的紀念日，他就會覺得特別難受，看著大家和樂融融的模樣，小孩子穿著奇裝異服奶聲奶氣的討糖吃，他就會想起那些與家人度過的回憶，所以他格外需要一個人淨一淨。

但就是有些人特別白目，雖然這樣稱呼一個瞎子不厚道，但獨處一天的計畫就這樣被一通電話打擾，對方還厚著臉皮說要預約他一整天。

「如果沒有人約的話，那當然都是我的了。」

法蘭克還記得小紅的語調難掩興奮，明明可以直接拒絕的，就像他一秒回絕利伯曼的邀請，但他根本說不過能言善辯的律師，繞了幾個彎之後還是答應了。每次遇到小紅，法蘭克都覺得自己的步調完全被打亂，他不只一次想拿起小紅的盲杖敲對方腦袋兩下，看看裡頭到底裝了些什麼。

抱怨歸抱怨，準時赴約的法蘭克壓根沒想過小紅替他準備了禮物，是一條凱倫挑選的紫色圍巾，法蘭克從不在意自己穿什麼顏色的衣服，但顯然比他還關心自己衣料顏色搭配的人，身邊一把抓都還有剩。

但這些人裡面，有一個是看不見的。當小紅有些落寞的抓著手杖感嘆要是能看見就好了，法蘭克很想當作沒聽到、沒看到那傢伙露出的可憐表情……覺得非常尷尬又幫不上忙的他感到異常焦躁，只能勉強允許湊上來勾住他手臂的小紅跟他共圍一條圍巾，這是替代方案，小紅笑笑的表示，就算看不到法蘭克圍著圍巾的樣子，至少能感受到這份溫度。

法蘭克真希望公園裡的人再少一點，他忍不住將圍巾拉高了點遮住自己赧紅的臉頰。

原本以為散步完就可以各自回家的法蘭克發現自己太天真了，又或者低估小紅的幼稚程度，看著穿上吸血鬼裝扮的大律師興沖沖抱著一顆裝滿糖果的南瓜罐要他幫自己挑巧克力時，他不禁摸了摸戴在自己頭上的狼人耳朵，救命，他們都幾歲了還在玩這種遊戲，雖然沒有第三人看到自己這副打扮，法蘭克依然覺得非常不自在，隨便抓了一個巧克力就想打發小紅，好讓對方早點放過自己讓他回到一人世界。

但小紅閉上雙眼張開紅唇發出啊的一聲，嗓音裡滿是期待，法蘭克忍住想把巧克力直接往對方臉上砸的衝動，看著小紅毫無防備嗷嗷待哺的模樣，在心中把這麻煩精唸過一輪有餘的法蘭克最終還是妥協，心不甘情不願的替對方拆開包裝紙後，將對方要求的糖果放入男人嘴裡。

然而他伸得太裡面，以致指尖不小心碰到男人的舌頭，想抽回來的時候卻被小紅一把握住手腕制止，舌頭也不安分的舔上他的手指。

「你不要太過分喔，小紅。」希望對方放手的法蘭克施了點力，但男人緊緊握住就是不肯鬆手，而後在南瓜罐掉落到地上的時候，小紅的確放過了他的手指，但那張俊美的臉卻迎面湊了過來。

巧克力的甜味在兩人口中化開，覺得太超過的法蘭克捏住男人的肩膀想推開對方，然而從不知讓步為何的小紅伸手扣住他的腰讓兩人身軀貼得更緊，他說、在兩人雙唇微分之際時貼著自己的鼻樑說：「法蘭克，這也是招待的一部分。」

而後在男人發出抗議前，馬特又將舌頭深入對方嘴內，把男人的抱怨跟未能講出的髒話連同糖漿跟唾液一起吞嚥下去。

他的，馬特滿意的感覺法蘭克的身軀漸漸在自己懷中放鬆，都是他的。即使看不到法蘭克到底有多麼適合紫色衣物，但能對法蘭克做這些事的只有自己，馬特非常清楚，甚至在聽到法蘭克些微加快的心跳時感到自己比誰都還要貼近這個倔強又傷痕累累的男人，這讓馬特覺得自己很特別，對法蘭克而言，自己不僅僅只是朋友。

「小紅……夠了，你起反應了。」氣息微亂的法蘭克終於狠下心來把小紅的臉推開，兩人毫無縫隙貼合的下身讓法蘭克第一時間感受到對方的欲望，明明今天不是要來做這件事的。

「對不起，法蘭克，但我還是要惡作劇。」馬特一邊講出不知第幾個的任性要求，一邊把法蘭克推倒在絲質床單上，他感受到法蘭克全身肌肉緊繃，立刻想爬起來給他一拳，卻在回頭時碰到自己嘴唇時些微放鬆了力道，馬特親吻著男人的耳垂，低聲說了好幾次拜託，他說不想自己一個人度過萬聖節，希望法蘭克能留下來陪他。

小紅的手在自己被解開的衣衫內遊走，法蘭克的氣息越發粗重，明明不想被小紅牽著鼻子走的，他卻一而再、再而三的縱容對方，都是大人了，真要說自己沒那點意思是騙小孩的，當男人脫下自己的褲子時，法蘭克害羞的感覺自己勃起的陰莖從內褲彈跳而出，他從小紅身上學到很多事，大部分都是軟弱且不必要的，這也是其中一件，他總是這麼想，卻從未真正拒絕過對方。

手指插入他的後穴時，法蘭克總是慣性的夾得太緊，小紅一邊愛撫著他的乳頭，一邊將手指抽出改而在穴口周圍撫摸，直到聽出法蘭克喘息聲稍微改變的同時再插進去，以指尖頂著腸壁持續刺激那塊令法蘭克起雞皮疙瘩的敏感處，小紅舔了舔男人出汗的後頸，輕顫不已的法蘭克稍加夾緊自己的手指，小紅低笑著安撫男人，一邊套弄起對方的陰莖，他知道法蘭克喜歡加快套弄幾秒後再緩慢撫摸龜頭的手淫方式，比誰都善於觀察的小紅十分享受男人緩緩軟在自己身下放任他為所欲為的過程。

「哈啊、啊……」小紅的愛撫總是非常細膩，法蘭克不知道究竟是因為對方看不到所以才拉長觸碰時間，抑或純粹享受這份探索的過程，當手指增加到三根的時候，法蘭克幾乎抓皺身下的床單吐出斷斷續續的呻吟，就說不要用這麼高級的床單了，到底要用髒幾次？當小紅灼熱的勃發頂著他的後穴時，法蘭克忍不住回頭這麼抱怨道，黏膩的啞嗓卻暴露著他也期待著接下來的事情。

「嗚、唔嗯！」龜頭擠開他的後穴總會帶出一絲鈍痛，法蘭克張口接受小紅的索吻，這讓男人更加順利的推入他的體內，直到對方的恥骨貼到自己臀部時才停下侵犯，法蘭克感覺小紅的鼻息噴在自己的睫毛上，脖子略酸的他輕拍男人的側臉當作安撫，對方像路邊的小狗立刻蹭上自己的手掌，像是得到什麼獎賞似的開心。

每當這個時候，法蘭克都覺得胸口有什麼溫熱的情愫流了出來，不想去細究那是什麼感情的他只是抽回了手，而小紅扣緊他的腰臀喊了他的名字，每一下都伴隨越發強烈的撞擊，像在宣示主權那樣蠻橫，語氣卻又軟得像在撒嬌。

「小紅、等等……嗚、嗯！」燥熱沿著法蘭克的耳根蔓延到脖頸，小紅可能比他還要清楚自己的身體，龜頭每次都精準得撞在前列腺上，炫目的快感讓法蘭克覺得自己的理智像逐漸融化的糖果般變得黏稠，沒辦法思考，只能無意識喊著他替馬特取的綽號，小紅，每喊一次他都覺得自己是不是當初不該這麼做？一旦取了專有的綽號，就會產生感情。

享受男人體溫上升的馬特親吻著對方敏感的後頸，他騰出一隻手撫摸法蘭克的後背，在腦中勾勒出被汗水濡濕的肌肉線條，進而想像那是多麼美好的畫面，他甚至會去撫摸兩人交合的地方，擅自想像法蘭克含住自己的模樣會有多色情。

「唔？！你不要、再變大了，呃……咿！」不知小紅在胡思亂想什麼，埋在體內的陰莖硬生生又脹大一圈，壓迫到前列腺的同時，精囊也被撞擊到的法蘭克覺得眼前一花，大量的液體從濕濡的龜頭汩汩而出，強烈的快感讓他語帶哽咽，然而這更加刺激身後的男人，氣息紊亂的小紅發狠的將自己的陰莖一次次撞入法蘭克體內，包裹他的吋吋腸肉在每一次摩擦時都會細微的顫抖、緊縮，法蘭克幾乎要承受不住這樣的快感，大腿內側都緊緊繃著像是拉到最緊的滿弓。

「哈啊、啊……我要射了、法蘭克，要射了……」小紅的嗓音聽起來也像要哭了，他貼在法蘭克背上讓兩人身體更加貼合，同時加快侵犯的速度，囊袋拍打在男人肌膚上發出的聲響與抽插的水聲在租屋處迴盪，最後法蘭克在小紅再一次挺入時哭了出來，後穴夾緊的同時感覺灼熱的液體射到自己體內最深處，小紅緊緊握住他的手低喘不已，臉埋入床單的法蘭克有陣子是說不出話的，小紅的精液在拔出時沿著他的腿根滑下，意識到這件事的法蘭克耳根都熱了。

反正床單已經髒了，那該換他惡作劇了。不喜歡被動的法蘭克在小紅還在喘氣的時候翻過身來利索的將男人反壓在下，他一邊親吻小紅汗溼的額頭，一邊套弄男人的陰莖嘗試讓對方重新勃起，難得失去主動權的小紅發出可愛的呻吟，一邊說著胡話，什麼今天不是萬聖節，其實是提早過聖誕節吧？

「閉嘴，你聖誕節不要再來煩我。」法蘭克喘著粗氣，一手撐開自己的後穴，一邊握住小紅挺立的陰莖緩緩往下坐，白色的精液隨著軟肉一吋吋將陰莖含入的同時被擠壓而出，滴落在小紅的陰毛上。

「法蘭克、哈啊……法蘭克……」稍微停下適應男人尺寸的法蘭克很快隨著自己的意願動了起來，小紅在這種時候都很容易被他弄哭，泛紅的眼眶看起來非常委屈，但法蘭克知道對方跟自己一樣享受，他彎腰將自己頭上的耳朵卸下，改戴在小紅頭上，這個動作讓兩人交合更為緊密，他低聲發出喘息的同時欣賞著小紅的新耳朵。

「吻我，法蘭克。」小紅拉住法蘭克的手這般央求，並沒那麼簡單就被男人的沉默打退堂鼓，他一次又一次這樣要求，像是吵著吃糖的小朋友。

「閉嘴。」

「吻我，拜託……唔。」

最後法蘭克受不了小紅那對一直嘟起來的粉紅薄唇，彎下腰來捧著男人略帶鬍渣的臉頰給了對方想要的，小紅伸手扣住他的後頸加深加長這個吻，好甜，當他的舌尖與法蘭克的捲在一起時，小紅覺得像是同時吃了十顆最甜的糖果那樣滿足。

馬特修長的手指同時也扣上男人結實的腰際，配合法蘭克的動作偶爾在對方坐下時挺腰插得更深，最後法蘭克被自己用得有些手忙腳亂，忍不住捏了他的手要他安分點，小紅聳了聳肩露出無辜的表情，而後在法蘭克稍微緩下速度的時候突然坐起，陰莖埋到不可思議的深度，頭皮發麻的法蘭克才罵了幾句就被男人吻住，而後小紅扣住他的腰臀賣力動了起來，每一下撞擊都讓法蘭克發出細碎的呻吟，小紅的手指抓得是那般緊，像是要在男人臀瓣留下點痕跡，他享受著彼此肌膚貼磨的時候，滴落的汗水在彼此身上流動蜿蜒，心跳逐漸加快的同時，小紅知道他們又要迎向第二次的高潮，就在最後一次深深插入的同時，灼熱的黏液噴灑在兩人的胸口與腹肌上，小紅靠在法蘭克頸邊抽顫著、咬牙喊著法蘭克名字的同時把精液射入男人體內。

一時間兩人動都不想動，只想靜靜享受這份難得的寧靜，小紅喘息不已的同時瞪大了眼睛，法蘭克居然回抱了他，這讓他感動得哭了出來，而後又被法蘭克唸了幾句，說幾歲的人還一直哭鼻子，但小紅才不管，只是緊緊的摟住此時屬於他的法蘭克。

 

完

 

後記：

看完小樂的萬聖節無料，漫畫在這：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n0qlg5>

覺得真是很爽，結果小樂又一直提醒我利柏曼在《制裁者》內領了多少福利，小紅又有多可憐，即使演員都表達希望JB能回去參與夜魔俠卻還是等不到，反而利柏曼這王八還可以在《制裁者》第二季繼續正大光明舔罰叔，是可忍，孰不可忍的情況下，我就被會長強制發給地方的小紅萬聖節糖果了XDDDD

覺得小紅每次頂著天使般的臉孔得寸進尺時就很想打他，但這時只要想想利柏曼在《制裁者》內對罰叔幹了多少事情，又覺得小紅做什麼都可以被原諒，不過就是Trick跟Treat都要到了，也不過份嘛（吃藥）。

總之，希望更多人喜歡上Matt x Frank這對，最喜歡撒嬌的小紅跟總是無法忍心真的打飛小紅的罰叔，既強又是叔的受超香，整碗端去給小紅都沒問題！

 

By 舞飛音

 


End file.
